Ranma - Silent War
by Puck Silverbreeze
Summary: Another oneshot form Kasumi's POV. PG13 because of implied sex at the end


Ranma : The Silent War  
Silverbreeze silverbreeze@sofhome.net mailto:silverbreeze@sofhome.net  
http://cyberlife.gq.nu  
20010216  
  
Author's note: Yes this story is a twist of the "War fought in silence" No I am   
not trying to undermind other authors. It just seemed a possible break point in   
the Ranma - Akane story line.  
  
I get up slowly. Stretching and making a human purr. Softly I pad through my   
morning toiletries. As I begin to make breakfast. Senses trained over years of   
cleaning sense as the first of the residents of the dojo gets up. At first I   
don't notice my genuine smile, knowing Ranma will come help soon. For the past   
year since Phoenix Mountain we have gotten closer. I have watched the daily   
battles. I know Ranma's worth. So I turn and smile as my Warrior comes down. The   
front line man. The last best hope.   
Ranma comes in and takes over chopping the veggies. His voice soft and tender   
not like the battle voice he uses when defending himself or trying to show   
others their errors, "Good Morning, Kasumi-chan" I blush, even though he had   
taken to calling me Kasumi-chan when we are alone, it still affects me. Ranma   
finishes his part of the breakfast and goes to set the table.  
That is when the first fight starts. Ryoga appears blaming Ranma for some deed   
that was most likely caused by his own stupidity then Ranma, "Ranma, prepare to   
die!". Then while Ranma is trying to get Ryoga to leave, Shampoo and Mousse   
attack. One meaning to attack Ryoga the other Ranma, "Pig boy leave Arien alone"   
"Satome release my Shampoo"  
All the noise wakes the others and of course Akane has to come fight, "RANMA NO   
BAKA" They fight no one watching what is around them. Grandfather and Elder   
Cologne come by to stand with Father and the TRUE ENEMY, Oh my I didn't think I   
could hate anyone so much, who sired such a man. But such it is. I see Mousse's   
dagger head for the picture of the three of us with mother. Before I can even   
gasp Ranma is there to deflect it. One of Uyko's throwing spatulas heads for my   
mother's china vase. I yell, "STOP!" Knowing it will be too late. They stop and   
turn toward me,   
I am staring at the vase it takes three blinks for me to see Ranma's hand two   
fingers holding the thrown weapon showing a level of skill I am not sure   
Grandfather can really match. Slowly I step toward Ranma. Reaching out I pick up   
the china vase, my voice is soft, barely a whisper but I know everyone can hear   
it, "Thank you my beloved Warrior. As always you alone have protected my   
heirlooms, my family and my sisters." I walk past Father and Uncle Enemy   
shooting them both looks as begin to set the vase down on the stairs where it is   
safe. I notice Nabiki staring at me. I hand her the vase, "Put this in my room   
Nabiki-chan."   
I move back to the kitchen door and stare at everyone but Ranma, "Ryoga get out   
now. You are no longer welcome in my house. If you must fight Ranma allow him to   
lead you outside like he always tries to." I turn to stare at Shampoo not even   
looking at what my words do, "Xain Pu , Leave and take Dagger Buffon with you.   
Then I turn to Uyko, "And you! You call yourself a woman! You should kiss Ranma-  
sama's feet that he was fast enough to save that vase! IT IS A HEIRLOOM FROM OUR   
MOTHER!" Akane steps up to say something. I just stare at her, "Don't even open   
your mouth, If you hadn't joined the battle Ranma-sama would of herded them out   
into the yard. Like he always does. But know you have to add chaos. And he has   
to spend many times the energy to keep the things I value and myself safe. But   
do you think, NO. You blame everything on a man so honorable he rather be the   
target then let anyone else get hurt." I stare at the child before me realizing   
I made an error years ago when Ranma first came. "Go to your room Akane. I have   
waited for you to grow up but then only person in this house that has even   
matured in the last three years is Ranma-sama. Go all of you. I need to calm   
down." They all leave in shock. Akane guided away by father who is crying up a   
water fall again.  
Ranma looks down and starts to head to his room. I cause he thought I was mad at   
him too. I know it would spook him but I hug him from behind resting my head on   
his shoulder my angry tears soaking his the shoulder of his shirt, "Thankk youuu   
Ranma-sammaaa. Thank you for being you. For being so careful. For defending my   
heirlooms." Ranma doesn't shiver when I say it. I have seen how that Kuno girl   
saying it affects him. He seems to relax, His hands falling to cover my at his   
waist.   
Cologne comes up moving to tap one of us with her staff end. I don't know which,   
but she fails. I hear the hiss. And I see the flash of chi claws. For the first   
time I see Ranma use the Neko-ken while in his right mind. Cologne backs up her   
eyes wide as Grandfather hops over, "Leave him alone Kon-chan, You are   
threatening the one being he will protect on pure instinct. Can you face the   
Neko-ken used by with the full skill of Ranma?" Cologne shakes her head. "He   
shouldn't be able to do that!" Father had come back in time to see this, he was   
in tears sobbing about Ranma protecting his little girl again, oh father if you   
only knew.  
I looks at Cologne over Ranma's shoulder, "Honored Elder, I ask you to leave.   
Two of your own nearly aided in the destruction of my most valued possession.   
Only Ranma-sama's skill saved the vase. Leave now. And I will keep the Cat away   
if you leave now. Attack me again and all your age will not help you." I tighten   
my arms around Ranma-sama and his hands again fall to mine, covering them.   
Giving me reason to hope. Elder Cologne and Grandfather look at me and leave   
calmly deciding it better to leave in peace then risk what Ranma-sama could do.   
As soon as Grandfather and the Elder are gone I let go of Ranma. But before he   
can move off I walk around and hug him close again looking up into his eyes,   
"Just hold me please, Ranma-sama." He does after tensing for a moment. I feel   
peace as his arms enclose me. Resting my head on his chest I suddenly blush and   
look up at him again. Turning around in his embrace and take his hand and   
whisper, "Come with me Ranma-sama." I lead him upstairs and into my room.  
When we come back down the family turns from the table where they were eating.   
Nabiki blinks then puts on a pair of shades. She smirks kindly, "Wow sis I   
thought after-glow was a state of mind." I blush the golden pink aura visible   
around me gives away what reward I gave my beloved warrior. The reward for   
always taking up the battle. Still blushing a drag Ranma-sama to the table.   
Sitting down beside him. I begin to steal food from the enemy's plate. He is too   
shocked to eat anyway. I poke Ranma-sama softly until he eats as well. Nabiki   
watches us with a grin. Still wearing her sunglasses. Akane squints and looks at   
me, "Does this mean I don't have to marry the Pervert Baka?" I sigh as Father   
finally closes his mouth and begins to cry again. Looking at Akane, I nod, "You   
go find your own man. I want to marry Ranma-sama." This sets the one True Enemy   
dancing and father is now wailing wailing 23, "My little girl is getting   
married." Nabiki smirks, "I think we should call Kasumi a woman now." She looks   
at Ranma, "Isn't that right little brother."  
  
SOrry it refused to to leave until I wrote it. I like it myself though.   



End file.
